


【授權翻譯】A Study in Sherlock 夏洛克的研究

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Episode Remix, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 定定地獨自站著，約翰碰了碰口袋中屬於姐姐的電話。他抬頭看著貝克街221b的窗戶想，噢，見鬼的。他鑽進了的士。
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】A Study in Sherlock 夏洛克的研究

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334582) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> A/N：梗源LJ的themusecalliope。如果是約翰解決了粉紅色的研究會怎樣？答案：剽悍。
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：

「夏洛克，你的的士到了。」

「我沒有叫的士！」他的室友厲聲說。他是他的室友嗎？約翰還沒有決定。至少，不論夏洛克對赫德森太太說了什麼，他什麼都沒有說。他已經好多年沒有這樣跑了，但是，從來沒有想過他會再次跑起來，但現在約翰的準房東太太憂慮地看著他。

「華生醫生，我——」她開始了。

「我會處理的。」他說。他非常擅長處理事情，沒有那麼擅長站在一個毒販拘捕現場中。夏洛克，一個癮君子， _真的？_ 這與他的一切一樣合理，但他沒有預料到。

他走下樓，留下夏洛克對著蘇格蘭場的精英（和那些「沒有那麼精英」，根據他的說法）。那裡有一輛的士，還有一個的士司機，然後約翰想， _噢。_

司機的衣服破舊，就像其他的士司機一樣。整潔得有限。他的目光沉著冷靜，那種約翰立馬就認出來的把握。這個老人相信自己的實力，非常相信。

更重要的是，他的手上拿著一個粉紅色的電話。

約翰的電話在他的口袋響了一下。他拿出來看。經歷過一家空貨倉和拿著雨傘的男人後，他會在任何他認為合適的人前查看自己的電話。 _跟我來_ ，上面寫著，再次肯定了他所知道的。

「抱歉，」約翰說，「但暴露你自己非常愚蠢。」

「我只是想談談。」的士司機說。

「警察在樓上，」約翰回覆，對著在對面街停泊的車子點頭。「我們能一起有一場愉快的交談。」

「我從來沒有告訴人我是怎樣做到的。」的士司機回答。「這就是你想知道的，不是嗎，福爾摩斯先生？」

這個人想找夏洛克。這個人當然想找夏洛克。如果他不認為他找到了他，他會直接鑽回車內離開。

約翰嘗試看這人的駕照，掛在他脖子的牌子，但他在黑暗中看不太清那些數字，他能在的士司機駛離時捕捉到車牌，但這還是會讓這個人跑走。

所以。

約翰奉陪。

「你是怎樣殺死那些人的？」

「我沒有殺死他們，」的士司機說。「我跟他們交談，然後他們殺死自己。」

「這仍然是謀殺。」

「你難道不想知道我說了什麼嗎？」他的語氣中有誘導。這讓他想起哈莉，短暫地，古怪地，在他們童年時。催促著他，鼓勵著一個一定會以擦傷的膝蓋或者更糟糕的事結束的念頭。

「如果你需要我的同意，我同意把你轉交給警察。」約翰告訴他。這個人一定想像他是一個天才。而僅僅在一天以及對他的一知半解後，約翰明白為什麼夏洛克的同意意義重大。

「這樣吧，」的士司機說。「我們去兜兜風。我會告訴你我跟他們說了什麼，然後，如果讓我的話，我會去自首。」他走到駕駛座並坐了進去。關上門。如果約翰走開，這個人就會駛走，那他們的兇手就會逍遙乏味，也許永遠地。

定定地獨自站著，約翰碰了碰口袋中屬於姐姐的電話。他抬頭看著貝克街221b的窗戶想， _噢，見鬼的。_

他鑽進了的士。

  
  
  
  


路途蜿蜒安靜。約翰坐著等待，感受到他的背脊和座位之間他的手槍的擠壓。

「這是我們追逐的的士。」他終於說，當他們停在紅燈前時。這代表他之前已經見過車牌號碼了，但他在追踪時匆忙地忘掉了。夏洛克說他愚蠢的聲音言猶在耳。

「這是，對不對？」的士司機說。「我為你只把精神集中到我的乘客身上感到羞恥。」

約翰對此閉上嘴巴。他不記得他們交談的細節了，不比「歡迎來到倫敦」多，但很大機會這司機記得，而他不想讓他意識到他找錯人了。然後他想起他是夏洛克，而夏洛克不會如此安靜。

「我找對的士了。還徒步追上你了。你幾乎跑贏了我的室友，但我抓住你了。」

「那是那個誰嗎？」

「約翰？對。」約翰說。

稍止。

「為什麼是我？」約翰問。的士司機、警察、雨傘男，甚至在巴茲的那個女人：所有人都對夏洛克・福爾摩斯瘋狂著迷。「不是說我不感謝你的興趣。」

「我被人警告了有關你的事，福爾摩斯先生。」

「所以你來找我了？不是很聰明。但也許我實在難以抗拒。」他意識到自己在咧嘴笑但完全不想停下。為了一個連環殺手扮演夏洛克不該如此有趣的，但，噢，這就是如此有趣。

的士司機大笑。「相當自戀，對不對？」

「你毫無頭緒。」

他再次大笑起來。「我不認為我是從你的一個粉絲知道你的會讓你驚訝。」

「我的一個粉絲？挺好的。再跟我說說。」

「在你這一生中，這就是你會知道的全部。」

約翰沒有回應，還在嘗試不要為這麼戲劇化的事件而笑出聲來。

  
  
  


車子在兩棟看起來出奇熟悉的大廈前停下。約翰想了一會，但對，他有一個前女友在這裡教書。他不是很肯定他清楚地記得這裡的名字；如果他打算之後報警的話他該查證一下。

司機走出來，去到他的那一邊，打開了他的門。

「我們在哪裡？」約翰問。

「你對倫敦的每一條街道瞭如指掌，」的士司機跟他說，信念使他遲鈍。「你告訴我。」

約翰從善如流。然後：「你是打算告訴我你教導那些人去死吧？試驗還是毒藥？」

司機微笑。「八九不離十，福爾摩斯先生。」

「而他們跟著你進……為什麼？」

的士司機在黑暗中用手槍指著他，用那種當人們的槍械訓練是從看動作電影學回來的方法拿著。握著的角度極差；反作用力會使它向上。有足夠的光線讓約翰好好地看著他。畢竟它指著他的臉。

「非常沒有創意。」約翰說。他在他一生中看過的電視劇中找到一些不錯的台詞來應付。「我原本以為自己會感到佩服的，直到我見到這。」

「這只是開始，」司機保證。「之後會更好。」

「我快要厭惡地走回家了。」他加道，臉拉的老長。

「噢，拜託。」的士司機催促，用手槍示意。比起威脅現在看起來更像是邀請。「來看看其他。」

約翰嘆氣，被使喚著鑽出了的士。他有一秒擔憂自己站不起來，但腎上腺素洶湧而出。跟著司機進入大廈的右邊，他低頭看著自己的左手。絕對地穩定。他們走上樓梯而約翰的腿沒有劇烈的痛楚。精彩絕倫。美妙至極。

上帝，他好久沒有感覺這麼好了。

這大概是某些事的不祥預兆，但他已經不太能去關心了。

  
  
  


的士司機把他帶來了一間空教室。桌子都很長，椅子都在一邊。一個能供兩個男人在內追逐的房間，但只有一套門。他們是朝內打開的，代表約翰會需要在他把他和自己在房間內關著才能保持他們緊閉。那麼，他會嘗試坦白的。

「你認為怎樣？」司機問，關於這個房間。「隨你喜歡。你是那個要死在這裡的人。」

「而我不是。」約翰說，忍住不要笑出來。

「他們全都說過。」

「所以你每一次都說同樣的話，對不對？」約翰問。他們之間相隔一張桌子。如果他們坐下，司機的腿就會被困在桌子下，而約翰的則不會。

司機微笑。「坐下吧？」

約翰回了一道微笑。

他們坐下。

司機的微笑繼續，他扯著唇，一個等待遊戲。他創造了沉默的空間，等待著約翰焦躁，等待著約翰說話。

約翰以夏洛克在案發現場時研究那個死去的女人的衣著時側了側頭的方法側了側頭。他的雙眼飛快地掃視。夏洛克大概能跟他說出這個男人的每一件小事大事，但約翰已經有他需要的資訊了。

「繼續，」司機催促。「你必須得有好奇心。」

「你是一個很糟糕的講者。」約翰書。無聊，他想。無聊，不耐煩的夏洛克。「如果你想給我做你的小小測試，來吧。我問的問題又娛樂不了你。」

司機瞇了瞇眼。「那你現在又會怎樣？」

他把一個小瓶子放到桌上。裡面放著一顆很小的藥丸。

「我喜歡這個部分。」司機說。「因為你還不會懂，對不對？」

「而如我所說，你是一個很糟糕的講者。」經過今晚早前那個雨傘男後，所有的這些裝腔作勢都太差勁了。

「但我演示得非常好。」司機反駁。「你已經看到四次了。」

「而我在等待更近距離地觀察。」約翰同意。

「那看看這。」他掏出第二個瓶子。裡面的藥丸看起來一模一樣，即使在一雙被訓練要分辨它們的眼前。「你沒有預料到這，對不對？」

這是一顆在瓶子裡的藥丸，約翰想要說。我們都知道它是膠囊型的，我知道你有額外的，我又為什麼會感到驚訝？

「噢你會愛上這的。」司機繼續。

「我非常懷疑。」約翰說。

「偉大的福爾摩斯，」司機說，陶醉於那些字眼內，「血肉之軀就在這裡。」他明顯一早已經想好台詞了，就像他喜歡說夏洛克的名字一樣明顯。「你的網址，是你的粉絲告訴我的。」

「噢？你認為怎樣？」不是對今晚的夏洛克最好的模仿，但還是能糊弄到司機。

「你是一個天才。」司機說，約翰保持對面部表情的高度控制。「你是，你才華洋溢。演繹的科學，而那是正確的思考。你我之間，坐在這，為什麼人們不能思考？這不會讓你憤怒嗎？為什麼人們就是不能思考？」然後他看著約翰，好像在期待一個答案。

「我不是來這裡聽你的抱怨的。說話，要不我離開。」

「可悲的是，福爾摩斯先生，你不會走出這裡了。」

「因為？」

「因為我不只是一個滑稽且不重要的的士司機。」司機說。「我很聰明，福爾摩斯先生。甚至比你更聰明。你也許現在還不知道，但你快要知道了。很有可能，這就是你會知道的最後一件事了。」

「好吧，」約翰說。「那麼，跟我說那個測試。」

「這裡有一個好瓶子和一個壞瓶子。挑中好瓶子，你就生存。挑中壞瓶子，你就死去。」

「為什麼我要挑？」

「我還沒有告訴你最棒的地方。」司機說。「你沒有選擇的瓶子，會有我來吃。然後，一起——」他頓住，一句已經有過很多次練習的對白。「——我們一起吃藥。」

約翰發出懷疑的聲音。有點太過了，尤其對一個看過動作電影的醫生來說。

「我不會作弊。」司機向他保證。「這是你的選擇。我會吃你沒有選擇的那顆。沒有預料到這吧，對不對，福爾摩斯先生？」

「你對所有人都這樣做嗎？」約翰問。「完全一模一樣的場景？」

「對。」司機承認。「不用急，慢慢來，冷靜點。我想要你發揮最好的一次。」

「不。」約翰說，因為他知道這是什麼而，坦白說，這太瘋狂了。「你想要我的簡單算術。你不是死一次，這只是五十五十的機會。乘二就是四比一，三次就是八比一，四次就是十六比一。不論你耍了什麼手段，這絕對不是公平的遊戲。」

「你不是在跟數字博弈，你是跟我博弈。」司機說。「就這樣。我推一下。」非常認真地，他把一個瓶子推到他眼前。「我給了你哪一個瓶子？好瓶子還是壞瓶子？」

「他們都是壞瓶子。」約翰說。「我看過這套電影了。」

「錯。」司機說。

「不。」約翰回應，無比溫和。「不，我相當肯定我看過這套電影了。你有抗性或者解藥，我倒抽一口氣死掉，不要謝謝。」

「它們不一樣。」司機說。

「而我該相信你，為什麼？有兩顆毒藥是最聰明的選擇，而你一直在這裡歌頌自己的天才。我不選。」

慢慢地但肯定地，司機的雙眼燃起熊熊怒火。約翰咧嘴笑。這人真是幸運，找到的是約翰，而不是夏洛克。

司機拿出他的手槍。直直地指著約翰的頭。「你會選。」

「嗯，」約翰說，懷疑地看著手槍。「不我不選。」

「這是你的選擇。」司機說。

「如果我拿掉你的武器，你的手指會斷掉。」約翰回答。那是額外的，實際上，但的士司機不需要知道。「你真的很幸運，因為我不需要這樣做，對不對？」

「我不是在嚇唬你。」

約翰大笑，如今壓抑不住了。就像恐怖片裡越來越緊繃的張力，全都因他的笑聲消散。他像他在對一個博格特[1]笑。一切都太荒謬了。「你一直都在虛張聲勢。是什麽，玩具還是打火機？」

很久之後，司機放下他的假槍。

約翰靠回他的椅背，感受到真正的武器按壓他的脊背。他從口袋中拿出電話。「順便，你拿槍的方法錯了。」他劃過聯絡人和電話。而且，因為他需要在幾分鐘後停止扮演夏洛克，而扮演夏洛克是在太 _好玩_ 了，他加道。「我喜歡這劇本。你現在不會明白，但你快要明白了。」

司機盯著他。夏洛克接了他的電話，然後約翰說，「嗨，夏洛克，是約翰。警察們還在你身邊嗎？噢，太棒了。我抓到那個連環殺手了。」

雙眼圓睜的司機拔腿就跑，約翰一早就準備好了，而在警察抵達的時候，約翰已經抵著牆制住的士司機二十分鐘了。

這大概是他度過過最好的晚上。

  
  
  


他們把一條毯子披到他身上。

因為毯子能進一步隱藏他夾克下的手槍，他一直披著。而他更討厭的是那些問題。「他除了接觸過我之外沒有對我做過任何事。」約翰第五次說。「我很好。如果你是打算安撫我的驚嚇，我想大概應該要有一些加了糖的熱茶，但我相當肯定我很好。」

「華生醫生，」雷斯垂德慢慢地說，「你在知情的情況下和一個連環殺手鑽入同一輛車。」

「而他向我展示了他的假槍。」約翰回覆。他也許調換了事件發生的時間順訊，但也就那麼一點點。

「你一開始就知道那是假的？」就像雷斯垂德是第一次在問。

「對，」約翰說。「我當過兵，我知道槍是怎樣的。我根本沒有危險。」

雷斯垂德盯著他好久。

「而且，我的PTSD非常糟糕。」約翰加道。

雷斯垂德盯著他更久了，然後嘆氣。「華生醫生，如果這是在尋求幫助——」

「不是。」

「你要搬到和夏洛克・福爾摩斯一起住了，這當然是，」沒有理睬，真的，但沒有一絲高傲。「但一旦你需要幫助，你有考慮過執法機關嗎？」

約翰沒有，即使他知道他們喜歡有軍方背景的。「現在，」他誠實地說，「我在考慮要那杯茶。」

雷斯垂德做出「好吧」手勢，而那個時候夏洛克走到非常挫敗的薩利・多諾萬身邊。約翰在親眼看到之前聽到了，而在他看到的時候，他立即按捺不住爆發出一陣大笑。

夏洛克只是非常 _憤怒_ 。

雷斯垂德盯著他，明顯在收回他剛才的提議，而夏洛克生氣地走到他跟前，帶著憤慨鬆軟的卷髮和引人注目地翻飛的風衣。

「你以為你是誰——」

「他以為我是 _你_ ！」

夏洛克的表情僵住了兩秒。

然後二人大笑不止。

莫名其妙地，這以夏洛克和他一起坐在救護車背後結束，雷斯垂德為了自保正在走開，而約翰在為他今天發出過的笑聲而感到實在的疼痛。他緩過來，喘著氣，而夏洛克傾身在他的耳邊低語「歡迎來到倫敦」。這再次讓他大笑起來，而他真的緩過來時，他放鬆又焦躁。

「好吧，」他顫抖又滿足地嘆氣。「也許我受驚了。」

「不，」夏洛克說。「你只是在快樂地玩耍。我告訴過你這好多了。」

「上帝是的。還想我幫你付一半的租金嗎？」

夏洛克聳肩，沒有看向他，卻在笑。在男人問之前頓了頓，「晚餐？」

「餓死了。」

他們偷偷地離開那警察，像男學生一樣笑著。食物非常可口，同伴美妙絕倫，而當他們回到貝克街221b時，約翰想起來他沒有床單。在夏洛克的不滿下，他睡在沙發上，而在夏洛克的更加不滿下，他在驚嚇毯子下蜷縮。他睡著做夢醒來，最後，迎著陽光而非恐懼。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]boggart：HP梗，會變成人最恐懼的事物，說Riddikulus（滑稽滑稽）並想像一些好笑的事就能讓它變得可笑，最怕的是笑聲。


End file.
